A Choice
by Immersion
Summary: Percy Jackson turned down the offer to become a God, mostly for a certain Annabeth Chase. Now, months later, he finds himself engaged in constant arguments with her. The Gods have decided. Will Percy and Annabeth accept it? Set after The Last Olympian.
1. A Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Percy_ _Jackson and the Olympians_ series.

"Have I everyone's agreement on this?"

There were numerous nods with grunts of agreement accompanying them.

He looked at the one seated a few seats away from him evenly. "What about you?"

There was a moment of silence.

She sighed. "Yes, I approve as well."

"Then, it is decided. We shall visit Camp Half-Blood tonight."

* * *

[Percy's POV]

"Okay, sweetheart. Come on now. You know I'm busy," I heard myself saying gently.

I heard soft footsteps behind me, followed by an annoyed cough, but I didn't bother to turn. I mean, seriously. It wasn't everyday that I was allowed to use the phone. _In_ the camp. I had to treasure this chance, and I certainly was not going to cut short my call because of a certain inconsiderate person who couldn't even wait a few more minutes.

"_Peeerrrcyy! It's not everyday I get to talk to you! I miss you."_

I smiled affectionately at the childish voice blasting into the phone. "You know I miss you too, Ann. I'm coming back at the end of summer so-"

"_Really?"_

"Yes, really. I'll be back so soon you won't even miss me. And then, we'll go hang out everyday just like we used to."

"_Promise?"_

I hesitated. The Great Prophecy -about me- may already be over but you never know. Chiron might just suddenly throw me a quest when I least expect it. Of course, I could always reject it but, after months of normal - as normal as any half-blood's life can be - I think a little bit of excitement won't hurt. Okay, maybe it would. And I am _not_ being arrogant. I simply long for some excitement once in a while. I thought back on the fun times I had with Ann, and the disappointment if I didn't come back after summer.

And I knew what to do.

"I promise, Ann. I won't let anything stand between us," I promised.

I simply blinked when I heard constant shuffling behind me. A tinge of annoyance wafted through me. _Can't that person even wait?_

"Okay, sweetheart" - I had made a mental vow to myself never to use the word 'honey' to describe or call anyone. It simply reminded me of a certain person I never wanted to see again in my life. So, I had settled on the word 'sweetheart'. 'Dear' and words like those really didn't suit the current situation. I used to kind of cringed whenever I heard someone use the word 'sweetheart' but it just seems natural calling Ann that - "I think I should hang up now."

"_Already? But we just started talking!"_

The disappointment in her voice almost sent me running to Cabin Three, pack up and go home immediately. Almost. "I told you. Phones are hazardous to one's health." I didn't know for the life of me why I had used that lame reason to excuse why I never call her often enough.

"_Alright... Percy..."_

"Yeah?"

"_I love you. You're the best b-"_

"I know, I know," I said quickly, a blush forming on my cheeks. "You said this before. And, well, yeah. I love you too, Ann. I'll see you soon. Bye." The words were out of my mouth before I lost the nerve. Man, it really didn't get any easier saying this. Saying it to Mom was one thing, but shouldn't the same be applied to her? I mean, she-

"_PERCY JACKSON!"_

The shrill cry alone would have sent me running for cover if I hadn't recognized the all too familiar voice. I turned around warily and met the most fearsome face of all. In fact, I think I would rather face a dozen hellhounds than face her wrath.

Just a few feet away from me stood Annabeth, a deep, furious scowl embedded on her face.

* * *

Review please!


	2. Innocent

Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Percy_ _Jackson and the Olympians_ series.

* * *

[Percy's POV]

Oh gods. She seemed ready to kill me. Literally.

I licked my lips. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

And I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"What do you mean by 'what's wrong'? You're the lamest jerk in the entire world, Percy! Admit it! Now!" she screeched, which was totally unlike her.

What was _wrong_ with girls nowadays? I didn't do anything wrong... Well, not that I know of. She's been moody since she came back to camp. And that was over two months ago.

I plucked up my courage and asked in confusion, "You want me to admit that I'm the lamest jerk in the entire world?"

The death glare that she shot me was beyond evil, I tell you. I almost thought that she was going to beat the crap out of me right then and there. And, trust me, her attacks wasn't exactly what you call a pleasant sensation like the drifting of a feather landing on your head.

"Too afraid to confess now that I caught you red-handed, huh, Percy?"

I felt a small flare of anger well up inside of me. I really hated being accused of something I didn't even do, and of all people, she should know to at least explain things first. And, right now, I didn't even know what I had done wrong.

"What's with you, Annabeth? What did I do?" I demanded.

She gritted her teeth. "Stop playing dumb with me, Seaweed Brain! Who _was _that?"

I felt shock as realization swept through me. Despite the look of killer intent on her face, I felt a sudden desperate need to laugh. Thankfully, I managed to hold it in. Who knows what would have happened to me if I hadn't.

"Annabeth," I began, after I was sure I had controlled the part of me which simply longed to burst out laughing. "It's not what you think."

"Oh, it's not? Don't treat me like some dimwit, Percy. I know what I heard. _Sweetheart_," she sneered.

I frowned. This wasn't going to be easy. "Ann-"

"'Ann', was it?" She continued, glaring at me. "I can't believe you would do this to me, Percy."

I raised my hands, trying to calm her. "Annabeth, it's not what you think it is," I protested. "Let me explain."

A slight breeze suddenly picked up and I had this funny feeling that we were being watched, but I pushed it away. An angry Annabeth was not something I was looking forward to.

"Then, what is it, huh?" Her tone was challenging. "You're a coward, Percy Jackson. You don't even have the guts to admit your mistake."

I clenched my fists. This was getting seriously out-of-hand. Not to mention annoying. Just why, exactly, must people always think I'm the bad guy?

"Stop jumping to conclusions! If you'd just give me a minute to explain-"

"So you can use the time to think up of another of your lame excuses? I don't think so. It's been going on for months, Percy. You hardly talk to me anymore. So, the last time both of us were in New York, you rejected going out with me because of this _Ann_?" she growled.

Oh, so now _I_ was the one who hardly talked to her, when she was obviously the one who ignored me whenever I tried to talk. I narrowed my eyes. "I didn't reject you! Ann was sick!"

"Shut up! How the hell are you related to her? You keep going off making calls and Iris-messages. You think I didn't notice?"

Now, I lost it. I wasn't thinking. Rage was.

"Will you listen to what I have to say first? Stop accusing me of something I didn't do!" I yelled.

A tear glistened in her eye and I almost regretted shouting at her. Almost.

"I don't believe you still have the guts to lie, Percy. Coward."

"You're insufferable!" I growled.

"We're through, Percy. It's over."

"Annabeth! You aren't even giving me a chance to explain! How is that fair?"

You know, I would have preferred it if she just walked away and ignored me for the rest of the summer. But, of course, she, being Annabeth Chase, surprised me by doing the one thing I didn't expect. She walked up to me and slapped me. Hard.

I gaped and looked at her uncomprehendingly. "You slapped me," I said incredulously.

I could feel a hot, red welt forming on my cheeks. _Ow._

"You deserve more than that, Seaweed Brain," she growled. "You have one minute to explain everything, Percy. And I mean _everything_."

I scowled. I wasn't in the wrong and, here she was, treating me like a criminal. "Fine. Ann lives with my mom and Paul." Okay, perhaps I started out wrongly. I noticed Annabeth's right hand twitch and I continued hastily. "That time after Kronos was defeated, after both of us rushed to camp for Rachel, Paul found a lone girl crying in the streets. He and Mom discussed and they adopted her."

"That doesn't clarify anything. There's nothing wrong with dating an adopted sister," Annabeth muttered, though I could see reason returning to her.

"Nope, there isn't anything wrong with doing that. But that doesn't mean I did. That time both of us were in New York, she was sick and I was the only one around. I had to take her to a doctor, right?"

She glared at me suspiciously. "This better not be a lie, Percy." She paused. "What does she look like?"

I grinned, though it probably wasn't a wise move. "She has brown eyes, mahogany long hair and she's very adorable."

"You're so lucky you're still alive."

"She's six-years old, Annabeth." I rolled my eyes.

"Six-years old?" Annabeth blushed a deep crimson.

Well, the surprised look on her face certainly made up for all the insults she threw at me. Ah, sweet, sweet surprise.

"She's not a half-blood, is she?"

I cocked an eyebrow. How would I know? "I don't know. I'm not a satyr. Or a monster."

The suspicion in her eyes dimmed down a notch and I relaxed. I randomly thought about how ridiculous it would sound if the one who stopped Kronos had actually been beaten up like crap by none other than the daughter of Athena.

"What about all those Iris-messages?"

"I had to keep in contact with Tyson and my parents," I said defensively.

"Parents?" her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I thought Paul couldn't see the Iris-messages."

"He can't. My parents as in Mom and... Dad." I bit my lip. I didn't tell anyone that I was talking with my dad once in a while.

The battle with Kronos ended a year ago. In fact, I was turning seventeen in two days. After I had rejected the offer to become a god to be with a certain fiery-tempered girl, I began contacting my dad for unknown reasons. He seemed real surprised at first but I think we seemed to get along pretty well.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it? You slapped me! Called me a coward... And you broke up with me!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering.

She huffed and started towards the camp. "Sorry," she muttered.

I frowned. _Girls_. I rolled my eyes and followed after her.

"So," I began tentatively (As far as I was concerned, girls might be in a good mood one second and in a bad one before you could even blink). "Are we still through?"

She glanced at me sideways and didn't answer.

I groaned. "Oh, come on. I didn't do anything wrong. Surely you aren't jealous of six-year old?"

"I am not!" she said indignantly. "We aren't through, alright?"

She pursed her lips and entered the Athena Cabin. Well, wasn't that a pleasant experience? I shrugged inwardly. Maybe I should have accepted the offer the gods gave me. Now, I had to spend my life with someone who seemed ready to punch me in the gut. I brushed away the thought and went off to find my best friend. I had been in the camp for over four months now, after being expelled from another school. Paul had tried to defend me since he knew it wasn't my fault but I was still kicked out. No surprise.

I suppose it didn't matter. All those cheerleaders in that school reminded me of a certain monster called Kelli. It's not that I hate her with a grudge or anything, but it's kind of hard to like someone who tried to kill you whenever you met. But, to get back to the point, I don't know how but on one perfect day which I thought I would not mess up at all- and of course I was proven wrong- , a classroom (okay, maybe three classrooms) of monsters came after me in broad daylight, shouting things like _Die, Percy Jackson!_ and _We will avenge Lord Kronos!_

I had found it kind of amusing when the humans thought I had single-handedly destroyed the school field in a matter of less than 3 minutes. I felt kind of guilty, though, since Paul would certainly get blamed in a way. But, I had to admit, it was kind of nice seeing the school field burning up. Mom tried to enroll me in another school but I passed. Told her I'd rather stay in camp. Meanwhile, Chiron was trying hard to convince the humans that some sort of wild beast or maybe a hurricane destroyed the field. I may not be a pure human, but I think that even a human would be able to tell the difference between a stampede and a hurricane.

"Percy!"

Right in front of me stood my favourite satyr. He had grown taller with two sharp horns on his head. Almost reminded me of the Minotaur.

I looked up and grinned. "Hey, G-man," I greeted.

I know it would seem rude to call the Lord of the Wild 'G-man' but this was Grover I'm talking about.

"Percy! What happened to your face?"

I grimaced. It must be that obvious. I shrugged. "Was slapped by a certain moody demigod."

"Annabeth?"

"How did you know?" I asked in surprise.

Grover frowned. "She's the only one moody in this camp. What reason would you have to be moody after saving the world, anyway? I mean, after all those battles, you'd be grateful for some normality. Of course, Annabeth has a valid reason. So don't let that slap get to you."

My eyebrows creased together. "What kind of valid reason would she have to slap me when she was pissed off? I'm not her punching bag." Or her slapping bag.

"Don't you know? She lost the entire stack of papers which held the designs for Olympus about two months ago, before she came back to camp. Apparently, the papers fell into the Mississippi River. She couldn't get them back and they would be wet, anyway. She had to re-do everything."

Ouch. Those papers were everything to her. So important to the point I almost became jealous.

"Painful." A sudden thought occurred to me. "Hey, which part of the Mississippi did she drop the papers?"

"I don't know." He eyed me warily as what must have been disappointment appeared on my face. "Why don't you try asking a fuming and upset Annabeth 'Oh, where'd you drop them exactly?'"

I blinked. "Never mind. Contrary to what you may think, I actually do value my life."

"Of course you do. I don't know about you but I think someone who values his life wouldn't visit the Underworld twice and have the habit of offending the gods."

I rolled my eyes. "I had to go to the Underworld. You think I actually like going there? And, I don't like to offend the gods. I try my hardest not to."

Grover bleated in response. "Oh? What about the time when you read the Great Prophecy and called the gods dogs?"

"You know I have dyslexia. I was nervous!"

Grover grinned and clapped me on the back. "Sorry, I kind of forgot about that. Hard to remember that the hero who saved the world can't read properly."

I glared at him.

He ignored the nasty look I gave him and continued. "I have a meeting with the Cloven Elders. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you too," I muttered.

As I walked back to camp, I wondered if there was a way in to the Mississippi by the sea.

ooOOoOOoOOoo

"Zeus, maybe we should wait a little longer."

"And why is that, Athena?" Zeus looked at the goddess of wisdom, his hand on the master bolt.

"We have many years ahead of us, and them as well. I'm sure a few days won't hurt. At this moment, we need to observe them and decide wisely. It would not do for future regrets."

A slight pause. "Very well. We shall wait and see."

* * *

Author's note:

To Percabeth777, you really got it right.

I think, if someone told me 'Sorry, but I can't use the phone too much 'cause it's hazardous', I'd be real incredulous.

A six-year-old might believe it, though.

This chapter is kind of boring, but I had to explain the tiny little details. The next chapter will be much better.

And now, you should click on the words 'Review this Chapter'. Review please. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
